virtualarenafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Significato del nome Nei videogiochi Pokémon Rosso e Pokémon Giallo Ash (Satoshi nella versione giapponese) è uno dei nomi predefiniti che il giocatore può assumere. Il cognome Ketchum deriva dallo slogan Gotta catch 'em all ("Acchiappali tutti!"). Il suo nome originale deriva direttamente dal nome dell'ideatore dei Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri, che in varie interviste ha affermato di rispecchiarsi nel personaggio di Ash. È possibile che questo cognome sia stato scelto a causa del numero di movimenti della bocca nell'anime, dato che "Satoshi" ha 2 sillabe in più di "Ash", in modo da rendere più semplice il doppiaggio. Il personaggio L'allenatore Ash Ketchum di Biancavilla (Pallet Town nella versione inglese), nella regione di Kanto è il personaggio principale dell'anime Pokémon, dei manga Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu e Ash & Pikachu (mai distribuiti in Italia). È basato su Rosso, protagonista dei titoli della prima generazione. Ash può essere considerato un tipico eroe shōnen: molto emotivo, empatico, ingegnoso, che mostra un interesse ossessivo verso qualcosa (in questo caso l'allenamento dei Pokémon) ed è spesso incapace in altri campi. È sicuro di sé e coraggioso, ma leggermente arrogante e ostinato (in particolare all'inizio della serie). Ash dimostra un eccezionale vigore, infatti in molte occasioni è stato colpito da attacchi di Pokémon e non ha mai mostrato di soffrire per il dolore provocato, sebbene questi eventi siano, in genere, un pretesto per produrre un effetto comico, che spezza la monotonia della serie animata. Come molti personaggi shōnen mira ad una meta molto lontana; in questo caso, Ash vuole diventare il migliore allenatore di Pokémon del mondo. Per questo motivo, viaggia per il mondo, sfidando capipalestra e entrando in competizione nelle leghe dei Pokémon, in modo non dissimile al protagonista dei videogiochi. All'inizio viene accompagnato da Misty e da Brock, che in seguito è stato sostituito da Tracey Sketchit nelle Isole Orange. Molti fan della serie hanno speculato sul rapporto di amicizia tra Ash e Misty. Vari indizi fanno supporre ad un legame sentimentale tra i due. Nella serie Advanced Generation i suoi compagni di viaggio saranno Brock, Vera e Max. Al termine del suo viaggio attraverso la regione di Hoenn, Ash, dopo aver visto l'Electivire di Gary, decide di visitare la regione di Sinnoh insieme a Brock. A Duefoglie incontra Lucinda e con lei intraprende un nuovo viaggio. Nella regione di Sinnoh il rivale di Ash è un ragazzo di nome Paul. Incontra inoltre gli allenatori Barry, Nando e Conway che si aggiungono agli altri rivali della serie animata: Richie, Harrison, Morrison e Tyson. Dopo aver partecipato alla lega di Sinnoh perdendo in semifinale si separerà dai suoi amici Lucinda e Brock che andranno ognuno per la propria strada. Dopo una breve sosta a Biancavilla deciderà di partire per un nuovo viaggio nella regione di Unima dopo essersi scontrato con Diapo, il suo nuovo rivale. Qui si unirà all'allenatrice Iris e nel corso del loro viaggio incontreranno il capopalestra Spighetto che deciderà di andare con loro sostituendo la figura di Brock. Una volta conquistata l'ottava medaglia di Unima battendo Velia deciderà di recarsi con la campionessa di Sinnoh, Camilla, nella parte est della regione, precisamente a Spiraria per trascorrere una vacanza. Lì incontrerà la sua vecchia compagna di viaggi, Lucinda, che si unirà di nuovo al gruppo. Ash è l'unica persona ad aver visto il Pokémon leggendario Ho-Oh, sebbene il Pokémon appaia anche nel corso dell'episodio Il Leggendario Ho-Oh (Battling the Enemy Within) in cui il ragazzo avvista Ho-Oh in presenza di Vera.8 Biografia Rosso, protagonista dei videogiochi Pokémon Rosso e Blu Ash sogna fin da piccolo di diventare il miglior allenatore del mondo, conquistando le medaglie nelle varie palestre e completare le varie Leghe Pokémon. Doveva tuttavia compiere dieci anni prima di poter ottenere il suo starter ed intraprendere il suo viaggio attraverso la regione di Kanto. Il giorno del suo decimo compleanno si sveglia in ritardo ed incontra il suo eterno rivale, Gary Oak, nipote del Professor Samuel Oak, coetaneo di Ash che ha già ricevuto il suo Pokémon (uno Squirtle). Giunto al laboratorio del Professor Oak, Ash scopre che tutti i Pokémon iniziali sono già stati scelti (Bulbasaur, Charmander e Squirtle) e allora decide di prendere un Pikachu, insieme al Pokédex fornito dal professore (chiamato Dexter). Tuttavia il Pikachu scelto da Ash odia le Sfere Poké e perciò seguirà Ash come se fosse un Pokémon "libero". Poiché Pikachu è capace di generare potenti attacchi elettrici, è spesso l'obiettivo dei piani del Team Rocket, che tentano di rapire il Pokémon per portarlo al loro capo, Giovanni. Nel corso dei suoi continui viaggi, il ragazzo ha partecipato a vari tornei della Lega Pokémon. Ha sempre ottenuto grandi risultati (è nella top 16 della Lega di Kanto ed è uno dei migliori 8 nelle Leghe di Johto, di Hoenn e di Unima e tra i semifinalisti nella Lega di Sinnoh) ma ha solamente vinto due tornei: infatti ha vinto il Trofeo della Lega Orange nell'episodio 114, Una grande vittoria (Enter The Dragonite), sconfiggendo Drake, ed ha sconfitto tutti gli Assi del Parco Lotta, conquistando il titolo di Campione nell'episodio 465, Un incontro decisivo (Pace - The Final Frontier!), nel corso della quale è riuscito ad avere la meglio su Baldo. Nei lungometraggi Ash Ketchum in Pokémon il film - Mewtwo contro Mew Ash appare in tutti i lungometraggi. In Pokémon il film - Mewtwo contro Mew viene invitato sull'isola New Island dal Pokémon leggendario Mewtwo che, avendolo spiato durante una battaglia, decide di clonare i suoi Pokémon. Nel secondo film viene considerato il prescelto, ovvero colui che riuscirà a riportare l'ordine nella battaglia che coinvolge Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres e Lugia. Il ragazzo ha viaggiato due volte nel tempo ed incontrato i Pokémon Celebi e Suicune (nel corso di Pokémon 4Ever) oltre ad aver contribuito ad interrompere la lotta tra Dialga, Palkia, Giratina ed Arceus (in Pokémon: Arceus e il Gioiello della Vita). Ha inoltre aiutato i Pokémon Manaphy e Shaymin a raggiungere, rispettivamente, il Tempio del Mare e Gracidea (nei film Pokémon Ranger e il Tempio del Mare e Pokémon: Giratina e il Guerriero dei Cieli) ed incontrato Mew in due distinte occasioni (nel primo lungometraggio ed in Pokémon: Lucario e il mistero di Mew). Ha aiutato nuovamente Celebi nel corso di Pokémon: Il re delle illusioni Zoroark, in cui appaiono le versioni cromatiche di Raikou, Entei e Suicune, e liberato il trio di Pokémon leggendari Cobalion, Terrakion e Virizion in Pokémon: Kyurem e il solenne spadaccino. Ash ha inoltre lottato contro una illusione di Entei (in Pokémon 3 - L'incantesimo degli Unown) ed incontrato i Pokémon leggendari Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Darkrai, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem e Keldeo. Scheda Tecnica Nome Ash Ketchum Origine Pokèmon Genere Maschio Classificazione allenatore di Pokèmon Età Ignota (10 all'inizio dell'anime) Poteri e Abilità Super resistenza e durabilità, abile allenatore di Pokèmon Debolezze Nessuna particolare Capacità Distruttiva Stradale, molto maggiore con i pokèmon Raggio d'Azione Umano, diversi metri con i pokèmon Velocità Massimo Umano Durabilità Muro+, forse Piccolo Edificio Forza di Sollevamento Umana Forza Contundente Umana Resistenza Sovrumana Equipaggiamento Standard Pokèballs e Pokèdex Intelligenza Genio in battaglia, conosce molti poteri e abilità di molti pokèmon Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari ''-Aipom'' Pokémon catturato al termine del Gran Festival di Kanto nell'episodio Lo scontro con Drew (Channeling the Battle Zone), successivamente scambiato con l'allenatrice Lucinda nell'episodio Scambio di Pokémon! (Throwing the Track Switch). È stato utilizzato dal ragazzo nella regione di Sinnoh contro il Roserade della capopalestra Gardenia. Jessie del Team Rocket ha preso temporaneamente in prestito il Pokémon di Ash nel corso di Un Pokémon in Prestito (Borrowing on Bad Faith). ''-Pikachu'' Primo Pokémon di Ash. Ottenuto dal Professor Oak nell'episodio L'inizio di una grande avventura (Pokémon, I choose you!). ''-Unfezant'' Evoluzione del suo Tranquill, a sua volta evoluto da Pidove, catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Entrino Iris e Axew! (Enter Iris and Axew!). ''-Oshawott''Catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Dispettosi Sandile! (A Sandile Gusher of Change). ''-Pignite'' Evoluzione del suo Tepig, catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Il club di lotta e la scelta di Tepig! (The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice). ''-Snivy'' Catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Uno Snivy difficile da catturare! (Snivy Plays Hard to Catch). ''-Scraggy'' Ottenuto da Ash sotto forma di uovo nell'episodio Ecco la squadra Trubbish! (Here Comes Trubbish Squad) e poi schiuso nel corso dell'episodio Uno Scraggy nato per la libertà! (Scraggy-Hatched to Be Wild!). ''-Leavanny'' Evoluzione del suo Swadloon, a sua volta evoluto da Sewaddle, catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Nel Bosco Girandola con Sewaddle e Artemisio! (Sewaddle and Burgh in the Pinwheel Forest!). ''-Palpitoad'' Catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Affrontare la paura ad occhi ben aperti! (Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!) in contemporanea allo Stunfisk di Spighetto. ''-Boldore'' Evoluzione del suo Roggenrola, catturato da Ash nel corso dell'episodio Devo acchiappare un Roggenrola! (Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!). ''-Krookodile'' Evoluzione del Sandile con gli occhiali da sole apparso nell'episodio Dispettosi Sandile! (A Sandile Gusher of Change). Evolutosi in Krokorok nel corso di Ballando con i tre Ducklett! (Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!). Il Pokémon viene catturato da Ash nell'episodio Lotta al bullo!(Battling the Bully!). Successivamente si evolve in Krookodile. ''-Staraptor'' Evoluzione del suo Staravia, a sua volta evoluto da Starly, catturato nel corso dell'episodio Errori da principianti (Two Degrees of Separation!). ''-Torterra'' Evoluzione del suo Grotle, a sua volta evoluto da Turtwig, catturato nel corso dell'episodio Un Pokémon generoso (Gettin' Twiggy With It!). ''-Infernape'' Evoluzione del suo Monferno, a sua volta evoluto da Chimchar. Il Pokémon, precedentemente appartenuto a Paul, viene abbandonato dal suo allenatore. Ash decide quindi di invitarlo ad entrare nella sua squadra nell'episodio La finale di Cuoripoli (Smells Like Team Spirit!). ''-Buizel'' Precedentemente appartenuto a Lucinda. Viene donato ad Ash dalla ragazza in cambio di Aipom nell'episodio Scambio di Pokémon! (Throwing the Track Switch). ''-Gible'' Catturato nel corso dell'episodio Acchiappa il Gible (Gotta Get a Gible!). ''-Sceptile'' Evoluzione del suo Grovyle, a sua volta evoluto dal Treecko che ha catturato nell'episodio I Pokémon degli alberi (Tree's a Crowd). ''-Donphan'' Evoluzione del suo Phanpy nato da un uovo ricevuto nell'episodio Una gara fuori programma (Extreme Pokèmon) e poi schiuso nell'episodio Il lieto evento (Hatching a Plan!). ''-Swellow'' Evoluzione del suo Taillow catturato nell'episodio Lo stormo (You Can Never Taillow). ''-Corphish'' Catturato nell'episodio Qualcosa sotto la sabbia (Gone Corphishin'). ''-Torkoal'' Catturato nella Valle d'Acciaio nell'episodio Non entrate in quella valle! (All Torkoal, No Play). ''-Glalie''Evoluzione del suo Snorunt catturato nell'episodio Un Pokémon dispettoso (Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt). ''-Kingler'' Evoluzione del suo Krabby, uno dei primi Pokémon di Ash. Catturato nel 13º episodio, Il mistero del faro (Mystery at the Lighthouse). ''-Snorlax''Catturato nelle Isole Orange nell'episodio Le sette isole del pompelmo (Snack Attack). ''-Bulbasaur'' Regalato ad Ash nell'episodio Un'oasi felice (Bulbasaur And The Hidden Village). ''-Larvitar'' (Roccia/Terra) - Nato da un uovo donato ad Ash dal Professor Elm nell'episodio La ricercatrice (Lapras of Luxury). Il ragazzo trova la madre e le consegna il Pokémon nell'episodio Ritorno a Casa (Mother Of All Battles!). ''-Beedrill'' (Coleottero/Veleno) - Catturato da Ash e regalato a Casey nell'episodio Caccia ai coleotteri (The Bug Stops Here). Lapras (Acqua/Ghiaccio) - Salvato da Ash in Un cucciolo ferito (The Lost Lapras), usato come traghetto nelle isole Orange, lasciato libero alla fine del viaggio nell'episodio I pirati (Viva Las Lapras). ''-Pidgeot'' (Normale/Volante) - Evoluzione del suo Pidgeotto catturato nel terzo episodio Il primo Pokémon catturato (Ash Catches a Pokémon!). Liberato, in seguito all'evoluzione, per difendere uno stormo di Pidgey e Pidgeotto dagli attacchi di un Fearow. ''-Primeape (Lotta) - Catturato da Ash, dopo che la pre-evoluzione (Mankey) aveva rubato il cappello del ragazzo, nell'episodio Una nuova conquista (Primeape Goes Bananas). Dopo lo dona ad un allenatore di Pokémon di tipo Lotta, Antony, nell'episodio Il torneo (The Punchy Pokémon).'' ''-Haunter'' (Spettro/Veleno) - Catturato da Ash a Lavandonia nell'episodio La torre della paura (The Tower of Terror) e regalato alla capopalestra Sabrina in Haunter contro Kadabra (Haunter Vs. Kadabra).54 Butterfree ♂ (Coleottero/Volante) - Evoluzione del suo Metapod, a sua volta evoluto da Caterpie (nello stesso episodio) catturato nell'episodio Il primo Pokémon catturato (Ash Catches a Pokémon!). Lasciato libero nell'episodio Una nuova vita (Bye, Bye Butterfree) poiché si era innamorato di un'altra Butterfree. Vittorie Al iNterno della Wiki Arena - Sconfitte Al Interno della Wiki Arena - Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi